Ziad Jarrah
Ziad Samir Jarrah (* 11. Mai 1975; † 11. September 2001) war islamistischer Terrorist und gehörte zur sogenannten Hamburger Zelle. Nach offiziellen Angaben gehörte er zu den vier Personen die am 11. September 2001 United Airlines Flug 93 entführten und war deren Pilot. Lebenslauf Ziad Jarrah wurde in Mazraa als Sohn einer wohlhabenden libanesischen und sunnitischen Familie geboren. Deutschland 1998 zieht Jarrah nach Greifswald wo er einen Sprachkurs besucht. Danach beginnt er ein Studium der Zahnmedizin. Im Oktober 1999 nimmt Ziad Jarrah in der al-Quds-Moschee in Hamburg an einer Feier zur Hochzeit von Said Bahaji teil bei der nur Männer anwesend waren. Auf einem Videoband dieser Feier sind u.a. Marwan al-Shehhi, Haidar Zammar, Abdelghani Mzoudi, und Mamoun Darkazanli. Ramsi Binalshibh hält eine Rede zur Befreiung des arabischen Bodens von Tyrannen. Noch 1999 verlassen al-Shehhi, Atta und Jarrah Deutschland auf unterschiedliche Flügen nach Afghanistan, wo sie 3 Wochen ein Kampftraining in einem Ausbildungslager absolvierten. Dabei sollen sie laut Kalid Scheich Mohamed mit ihm und Osama bin Laden zusammengetroffen sein. Anfang 2000 kehren sie nach Deutschland zurück. Mit al-Shehhis Kreditkarte wird laut dem Verfassungsschutz ein professionelles Flugsimulationsprogramm für eine 747 von TransAir Pilot bestellt. Des Weiteren werden Lehrfilme für Passagierflugzeuge von Just Plans Videos gekauft. USA Am 27. Juni 2000 fliegt Jarrah mit einem Visum der US-Botschaft von München nach Atlanta. Al-Shehhi und Atta waren schon in den Wochen zuvor in die USA gereist. Er geht später nach Florida. Als er seinen Pilotenschein erworben hat bezieht er als Zweitwohnung Apartment Nr. 1 in 1816 Harding Street in Hollywood, Florida. Die Vermieterin Rina Mathieu Bernard beschreibt ihn als den perfekten Mieter den man nur selten gesehen hat. Ziad Jarrah soll sich in dieser Zeit um die Quartiere der zukünftigen Mittäter gekümmert haben, die in dieser Zeit in den USA ankamen. Er bringt die Brüder Waleed und Wail al-Shehri im Bimini Motel in Hollywood unter. Der Motelbetreiber Janko Solic erinnert sich das die Brüder anfangs kein Auto hatten und immer von Jarrah abgeholt wurden. Auch später als sich die Brüder ein Auto geliehen hätten, hat Jarrah sie immer herumgeführt. Am 7. Mai wird Jarrah Mitglied im U.S.1 Fitnessclub, der nur wenige Meter von seiner Wohnung in der Harding Street entfernt liegt. Hier trainiert er viel und lässt sich für 1000$ insgesamt 20 Stunden vom Kampfsportlehrer Bert Rodriguez unterrichten. Im Sommer finden mehrere Probeflüge zwischen der Ost- und Westküste statt. Nach einigen trifft sich Atta mit einigen seinen Komplizen in Las Vegas zu einer Besprechung. Er quartiert sich am 19. Juli und 13. August in der Econo Lodge ein. Inhalt der Gespräche ist unbekannt. Mit der Gruppe die später American Airlines Flug 77 entführen wird, quartiert Jarrah sich nach dem letzten dieser Treffen in und um Washington D.C. ein. Jarrah bat zuvor seinen Vater im Libanon um Geld und erhielt später 2700$ auf sein Konto. In der Zwischenzeit musste Jarrah etwa am 28.8 in dem Pin Del Motel in Laurel, Maryland, absteigen. September 2001 Ziad Jarrah schläft in der Nacht zum 11. September im Marriott Hotel in Newark nahe am Flughafen. Am Newark International Airport bestieg er mit Ahmed al-Nami, Saeed al-Ghamdi und Ahmed al-Haznawi den United Airlines Flug 93. Erst um 8:42 startet die Boeing 757 mit 41 min Verspätung. Der Pilot des Fluges erhielt um 9:24 eine Warnung vom Fluglotsen: :"Beware any cockpit intrusion-two a/c aircraft hit World Trade Center". (dt: "Vorsicht vor Eindringlingen ins Cockpit. Zwei Flugzeuge sind im WTC eingeschlagen") Der Pilot erbittet 9:26 eine Bestätigung dieser Warnung. Kurz darauf um 9:28 Flugverkehrskontrolle in Cleveland Geräusche, möglicherweise Geschrei, aus dem Cockpit. Laut dem Flugdatenschreiber verlor die Maschine 200 m an Höhe. Um 9:32 hört die Flugverkehrskontrolle vermutlich Ziad Jarrah über Funk, möglicherweise weil er die Bordsprechanlage mit diesem verwechselte. Er sagte: :"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the captain, please sit down, keep remaining sitting. We have a bomb on board. So sit." (dt: "Meine Damen und Herren, hier spricht der Kapitän, bitte setzen Sie sich, bleiben Sie sitzend. Wir haben eine Bombe an Bord. Also setzen.") Die Flugrichtung änderte sich und das Flugzeug flog auf niedrigerer Höhe. Ab 9:32 führen auch mehrere Passagiere und Bordbegleiter Telefongespräche mit Angehörigen und Notfalleinrichtungen. Um 9:39 hört die Flugverkehrskontrolle wieder: :"Uh, this is the captain. Would like you all to remain seated. There is a bomb on board, and we are going back to the airport, and to have our demands Wort. Please remain quiet." (dt: "Das ist der Kapitän. Möchte, dass sie alle sitzen bleiben. Es ist eine Bombe an Bord, und wir fliegen zurück zum Flughafen, und um unsere Bedingungen.... Bitte bleiben sie ruhig.") Aus den Telefonaten ergibt sich das die Passagiere einen Angriff auf das Cockpit versuchten kurz bevor die Maschine 10:03 in der Nähe von Shanksville, Pennsylvania, auf das Gelände einer verlassenen Kohlengrube abstürzte, wobei alle Passagiere starben. Daraus entstand schnell der noch heute weit verbreitete Glaube, dass das Flugzeug infolge heldenhaften Einschreitens der Passagiere sein Ziel verfehlte und weitere Tote vermieden wurden. Der Voice-Recorder zeigte allerdings später, dass die Passagiere es nicht schafften ins Cockpit vorzudringen. Es ist nicht geklärt ob der Absturz vorsätzlich oder infolge eines Pilotenfehlers geschah. Über das mögliche Ziel des Anschlags herrscht bis heute Unklarheit. Klar ist nur, dass die Maschine Washington D.C. ansteuerte, weshalb als Mögliche Ziele das Weiße Haus, der Präsidentensitz Camp David oder das Kapitol spekuliert wurden Abschiedsbrief Am 10. September 2001 versendete Jarrah einen deutschen Abschiedsbrief an seine Geliebte in Deutschland. Wegen Fehlern in der Adressierung wurde der Brief zufällig zurück in die USA geleitet. Themenkomplex Category:PersonCategory:Al-QaidaCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:21. Jahrhundert Kategorie:9/11